


Соседи

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Ойкава был не самым лучшим соседом
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 5





	Соседи

Ойкава был хорошим сокомандником и отличным сеттером — даже лучше Акааши, а уж Акааши в личном рейтинге связующих Бокуто всегда стоял на первом месте. Ойкава не отказывался пасовать ему после тренировок и подбадривал во время матчей, пусть в остальном временами был той еще заразой. И вообще, Ойкава был общительным и чем-то немного напоминал Куроо, так что Бокуто относился к нему с искренней симпатией. Но сосед из него оказался отвратительный. 

Бокуто то и дело просыпался ночью от шума за стеной: скрипела кровать, иногда впечатывавшаяся в стену, доносились характерные стоны, не дававшие ошибиться в их источнике. Бокуто не высыпался и, если уж на то пошло, немного завидовал. Будь это кто-нибудь другой, Бокуто бы удивился, как тот умудряется протаскивать девчонку в общежитие, но речь шла об Ойкаве, а Ойкава, Бокуто даже не сомневался, умел добиваться своего.

Но рано или поздно терпение Бокуто должно было закончиться. 

— Ты это слышал? 

Куроо, оставшийся ночевать у него, чтобы не возвращаться в свое общежитие после вечеринки, только пожал плечами. 

— Повезло чуваку.

— Там Ойкава! И ему так по несколько раз в неделю везет! — Куроо восхищенно присвистнул. — С этим надо что-то делать!

— Например?

— Ну, сказать ему... Куроо, пойдем со мной!

— Я пас. — Куроо отвернулся к стене и накрыл голову подушкой. Ну конечно, не ему же здесь жить. Из-за одной ночи Бокуто и сам не стал бы жаловаться. 

— Жестокий ты человек, Куроо! Вот Акааши бы так никогда не поступил. — Из-под подушки только фыркнули в ответ.

Не давая себе времени передумать, Бокуто вышел из комнаты, подошел к соседней двери и аккуратно постучал. Еще через пару минут, так и не дождавшись ответа, забарабанил изо всех сил. Возможно, дело было в алкоголе. И в Куроо, который наверняка оборжал бы его, вернись он ни с чем.

Дверь приоткрылась. Встрепанный Ойкава смотрел недовольно. 

— Чего тебе?

— Слушай, я понимаю, девчонка и все такое…

— Какая девчонка? — Выражение лица стало удивленным, Ойкава непонимающе моргнул. 

— Ну, с которой... — Бокуто выразительно подвигал бровями. 

— Нет никакой девчонки! — Ойкава как будто смутился.

— Да ладно?! А с кем ты тогда там…

— Не кричи на весь коридор. — Возможно, Бокуто действительно говорил слишком громко, но это все от неожиданности. Со всеми бывает. 

В любом случае, проблему с шумом надо было как-то решать, а они еще не договорили. Бокуто просочился в комнату, логично рассудив, что раз девушки в гостях у Ойкавы нет, то и топтаться на пороге ни к чему. Тем более, оторопевший от такой наглости Ойкава сам шагнул в сторону, пропуская.

Бокуто оглядел комнату: шкаф, письменный стол и кровать — все как у него. За исключением одного существенного отличия — сидевшего в кровати Ушиджимы. Возможно, голого, если под одеялом, прикрывавшем его до пояса, тоже не было одежды.

Общая картина постепенно начала складываться.

— Так что, вы вдвоем?! В смысле, вместе? — Бокуто таращился поочередно то на одного, то на другого.

— Сказал же, не кричи. — Ойкава демонстративно заткнул ухо пальцем. — И что? Тебя это смущает? 

То, что Ойкава встречался с парнем, было странно — зачем? За ним же толпами ходили девчонки… Да еще и Ушиджима… Но в целом нет, не смущало. 

— Так вы же терпеть друг друга не можете.

— С чего ты взял? — Оба смотрели на него слегка удивленно. Как будто это не они во время недавней игры сверлили друг друга взглядами через сетку.

— Ну, ты же сам говорил после матча, что ненавидишь этого засранца и что… 

— Это другое! — Ойкава перебил его, не дав досказать, хотя там было еще много чего. 

Теперь Ушиджима смотрел на Ойкаву, но особо удивленным не выглядел. Бокуто был рад: нехорошо бы вышло, если бы они из-за него поссорились.

— И Хината говорил, что в школе не ладили. — Это точно звучало гораздо безопаснее. 

— Коротышка? — Ойкава нахмурился. — А ему бы откуда... Нет, встречаться мы начали позже.

Бокуто только кивнул. Ну да, бывает. У некоторых однокурсников тоже так складывалось. Правда, с девушками. Молчание затягивалось, алкоголь постепенно отпускал, становилось неловко. 

— Слушай, а как вы, ну? — спросил Бокуто первое пришедшее в голову, пытаясь заполнить паузу, и только потом понял, что сказал. — То есть, можете не отвечать, если не хотите… я просто так спросил…

— Что именно? — Ойкава сложил руки на груди и внимательно уставился на него, оставляя без внимания попытку пойти на попятный.

— Это! — Бокуто собрался было показать руками, но вовремя передумал и прижал их к бокам.

Улыбка Ойкавы стала еще зловреднее.

— Занимаемся сексом? — уточнил Ушиджима.

— Не подсказывай ему! — возмутился Ойкава.

— Да! — Бокуто благодарно кивнул Ушиджиме. Хороший он все-таки человек, никогда не бросит в беде. 

— Так же, как все остальные люди! И продолжим этим занимались, если кто-то пойдет спать. — Ойкава начал теснить Бокуто к выходу, и, по-хорошему, теперь точно стоило уйти. Если бы не оставшийся нерешенным вопрос.

— Кстати, насчет спать! Вы слишком громкие.

— А я тебе говорил, — заметил Ушиджима. Ойкава только фыркнул, но выглядел уже не таким уверенным, как раньше. — Мы постараемся потише.

Теперь точно со всем разобрались. Бокуто кивнул и направился к двери.

— Подожди. — Бокуто обернулся к Ушиджиме. — Тебе правда интересно как мы занимаемся сексом? 

— Что? — Ойкава вытаращился на Ушиджиму. — Ты ему собрался рассказывать? Сейчас? 

— Почему нет? Ты же хотел попробовать позвать кого-то третьего — вот, он сам пришел. — Наверное, помимо логики, в которой Бокуто не сомневался, у Ушиджимы было еще и чувство юмора. — Отличный вариант.

— Что? — Кажется, Ойкаву слегка заклинило. На всякий случай Бокуто улыбнулся как можно шире и дружелюбнее. 

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, — сообщил он Ушиджиме. Бокуто такими вещами никогда не интересовался, но любопытство постепенно брало верх над здравым смыслом.

Ойкава на секунду задумался, потом посмотрел на Бокуто оценивающе. 

— Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею. Ладно, можешь остаться.

Бокуто был рад, хотя от выражения Ойкавы, теперь уже откровенно злодейского, возникали смутные сомнения.

Ойкава стянул через голову футболку, бросил на спинку стула и начал снимать штаны. Бокуто и раньше видел его в раздевалке, но тут оно воспринималось как-то совсем по-другому: вызывало тревожное предвкушение и неожиданно возбуждало.

— Раздевайся, раз уж остаешься. — Ойкава закончил с одеждой и теперь снова смотрел на него. Бокуто суетливо потянулся к ширинке, прикидывая, хватит ли длины футболки, чтобы спрятать стояк, или это не так важно, если его уже пригласили присоединиться.

Судя по усмешке Ойкавы, все-таки не хватило. 

— У тебя хорошее тело, — одобрительно заметил Ушиджима. — Видно, что много тренируешься. 

— Спасибо! У тебя тоже. — Бокуто оставил попытки прикрыться, и расправил плечи. 

— А когда вы друг другом налюбуетесь, мы продолжим. — Ойкава, забрался на кровать и похлопал по одеялу совсем рядом от бедра Ушиджимы. Вот уж кого явно не волновало, видно его стояк или нет. — Иди сюда. 

Бокуто плюхнулся на край кровати, потом, подумав, придвинулся ближе, занимая все небольшое свободное пространство.

— Ты его позвал, ты и начинай. — Ойкава подпер подбородок ладонью и посмотрел на Ушиджиму. — Тем более что вы в таком восторге друг от друга.

Зря он так, его Бокуто тоже считал красивым: более жилистый и сухощавый, но сложен как надо. Бокуто уже собирался ему об этом сказать, но помешал Ушиджима — наклонился ближе, прижался губами ко рту. Подумав, Бокуто ответил, уступать ни в чем не хотелось. Целовался Ушиджима уверенно, не напирая, но и не так бережно, как сам Бокуто стал бы целовать девчонку. Он почувствовал на себе руки Ойкавы, горячо легшие на бедро, погладившие живот. Прикосновения ненавязчивые, изучающие, словно Ойкаве тоже нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть, они как будто дополняли настойчивость Ушиджимы. 

Воздуха не хватало, от ловкого скольжения чужого языка во рту сносило голову. Постепенно все начинало казаться не таким странным — и поцелуй, и идея присоединиться. Бокуто было приятно, какое-то время он просто приноравливался к этому движению, а потом, увлекшись, перехватил инициативу.

Где-то совсем рядом вздохнул Ойкава.

— Дай и мне.

Ушиджима прервался так же неожиданно, как начал. Но, так и не успев отдышаться, Бокуто почувствовал, как его лицо обхватывают те самые горячие ладони, которые только что оглаживали тело, и на губах снова оказались чужие губы. Ойкава целовался по-другому, как будто дразнил, пытался втянуть в какую-то игру по своим правилам. Он действовал мягче, но, в отличие от Ушиджимы, перехватить контроль не дал. Хотя с ним Бокуто и не стремился соперничать всерьез: все-таки свой связующий, а не ас команды, недавно обыгравшей их на межуниверситетских.

— И как? Кто из нас целуется лучше? 

— Оба круто!

— Неверно. Правильный ответ — Ойкава-сан. — Но, несмотря на слова, Ойкава выглядел довольным. — Ладно, попробуем еще кое-что. 

Он перебрался ниже, но только когда член у основания обхватили пальцы, Бокуто окончательно понял зачем. Головки коснулся язык, обвел, словно пробуя на вкус, а потом член накрыл горячий и влажный рот, и Бокуто дернулся. О минетах Бокуто до этого только слышал от более удачливых друзей и того, что первый в его жизни будет делать Ойкава, точно не ожидал. 

Сам не понимая, когда успел зажмуриться, он снова открыл глаза и встретил изучающий взгляд Ушиджимы. 

— Не волнуйся, ему это нравится.

Пальцы Ушиджимы уже были в заднице Ойкавы, то медленно выходили, то снова погружались вглубь, и Бокуто залип на этом движении. Но то, что творилось вокруг члена, все равно было лучше. Не врали, действительно крутая штука. Внизу живота расходился жар, тянуло от перевозбуждения яйца, бешено колотился пульс — ощущений было слишком много и все равно недостаточно, нужно было еще бесконечно больше. Хотелось толкнуться навстречу, запустить пальцы в волосы Ойкавы и насаживать его на себя сильнее — так, как в недавно просмотренном порнофильме, — но Бокуто не был уверен, что после этого Ойкава не прекратит. Никак было нельзя допустить, чтобы он остановился. 

Но продержаться долго все равно не получилось. Наверное, все-таки надо было попробовать.

— Так быстро? Слабак! — прокомментировал Ойкава, вытирая уголок рта пальцами и усмехаясь. Глотать сперму ему явно было привычно и затруднений не вызывало. 

— Это я от неожиданности! — возмутился Бокуто, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Ты что-то такое сделал!

Ойкава снова усмехнулся. 

— Ладно, отдыхай пока. И смотри на нас.

Бокуто закивал: посмотреть тоже было интересно.

Ушиджима не затягивал с прелюдией — сразу вытащил пальцы, обнял повернувшегося к нему Ойкаву. Презервативом они не пользовались: не выбираясь из рук Ушиджимы, Ойкава приподнялся, потянулся назад, обхватывая его член и направляя в себя, и опустился плавно, в одно движение, и только потом положил ладони на плечи Ушиджимы, сжал его бедра коленями. 

Они занимались сексом неторопливо и слаженно, никто не пытался перехватить контроль или что-то доказать — неожиданно, после того, как Бокуто видел их соперничество на площадке. Это выглядело красиво, завораживало. 

В какой-то момент Ойкава запрокинул голову, коротко вскрикнул — такое тоже иногда доносилось из-за стены соседской комнаты, и теперь Бокуто видел, что это было на самом деле. Знакомые стоны, скрип кровати — он словно находился здесь не первый раз, уже присутствовал раньше незаметным наблюдателем. Он почувствовал, как возбуждение возвращается. 

Наверное, тоже можно было что-то сделать, присоединиться, но неожиданно для себя, Бокуто понял, что не хочет мешать им, вторгаться в то, что они сейчас делали. Поэтому он просто смотрел, лежа рядом, дрочил себе, замечая все новые подробности — сведенные брови Ойкавы, пальцы Ушидимы, вжавшиеся в тело и казавшиеся темными на светлой коже. 

В какой-то момент они поменяли позу, и Ойкава обхватил Ушиджиму ногами уже лежа под ним на спине — и это выглядело по-прежнему красиво и гармонично. Бокуто почти не сомневался, что они давно забыли о нем, полностью ушли в себя и свои ощущения, но это не обижало, ему и так было очень хорошо. Но когда Ойкава вдруг повернул голову и посмотрел на него — лицо раскраснелось, глаза почти черные из-за расширившихся зрачков, — Бокуто понял: помнят. И от этого стало еще лучше. Хватило нескольких резких движений руки, чтобы снова кончить — раньше всех, в этот раз даже без уважительной причины в виде языка Ойкавы на члене.

Ойкава тоже продержался не намного дольше, кончил с долгим стоном, глядя на Ушиджиму, подавшись ему навстречу. А потом расслабился всем телом и отпустил, довольно растекаясь по кровати. Ушиджима провел пальцами по его животу, размазывая сперму, но сразу вытащил член, потянулся к нему испачканной ладонью. Бокуто мог только позавидовал его выдержке — вряд ли сам он смог бы остановиться, не дойдя совсем немного до конца.

— Давай я? — словно со стороны услышал он собственный голос и, дождавшись кивка Ушиджимы, начал дрочить ему — так же, как только что себе. 

Ушиджима прикрыл глаза, иногда толкался в его кулак, но в основном просто принимал прикосновения, Ойкава наверняка сейчас наблюдал за ними, и Бокуто старался — несмотря на их гораздо больший опыт, уступать им не хотелось. И когда сперма Ушиджимы залила его руку, Бокуто невольно почувствовал гордость, словно это как-то уравновешивало недавнее поражение в матче.

Хотя лежать втроем на неширокой кровати было тесно, Бокуто чувствовал приятную вялость в теле и постепенно погружался в сон. Уходить совсем не хотелось, наверное, он бы так и заснул, раз никто не спешил его выгонять, но в дверь постучали. Потом снова, уже громче и настойчивее.

Рядом недовольно застонал Ойкава.

— Ну вот кто там опять.

— А, это, наверное, Куроо!

— Что?

— Он у меня остался ночевать и знает, что я пошел к тебе. — И, заметив странный взгляд Ойкавы, добавил: — Нет, мы с ним не того, просто дружим.

— А мне какая разница? Иди и успокой его.

Бокуто неохотно выбрался из теплой постели и начал собирать вещи. Все равно под стук в дверь уснуть бы не получилось.

— А можно к вам приходить иногда?

— Можно. Но в следующий раз все-таки без Куроо в гостях, ладно?

Бокуто энергично закивал. Торопливо одевшись, он уже подумал, не стоит ли поцеловать их на прощание, но решил, что это можно оставить и на следующий раз. И все-таки просто уйти казалось неправильным.

— Вы классные! — сказал он, обернувшись почти у самой двери и тут же выскакивая за порог, чтобы Куроо ничего не увидел.

Вслед донесся смех Ойкавы и «Ты тоже», произнесенное Ушиджимой.


End file.
